


I'm Sure Nobody Will Oppose

by themillersson



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Decisions, Drunk Sex, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersson/pseuds/themillersson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on the sequel to CrossRhodes, Will visits two of his former students. With the help of some mixed drinks, a midlife crisis of sorts ensues. (Written after the end of Season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. if Mae West you like

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly beta'd by ellydash, special thanks to _harmlessthings. Any remaining issues are purely mine. Title lifted from the titular song in Anything Goes.

New York City.  
  
Will stood on the sidewalk as his airport shuttle drove off and took a deep breath, savoring the pervasive smell of asphalt and smoke and the subway system. Someone almost jostled him into the road, but he recovered his balance and smiled anyway. After a long absence, he was back. Now all he needed was to find April’s new apartment and drop off his things.  
  
“Move it, asshole!” someone shouted over the riot of car engines and a sudden burst of honking, and Will sighed contentedly as he headed for the nearest subway stairs. Life was good.  
  
  
Unfortunately, it only took one night for Will to realize that, while staying in New York City was something that bordered on life-affirming, staying in April’s apartment, specifically, was a _terrible_ idea. They got along as well as ever, and Will was happy to prompt her with her current boyfriend’s name when she tried to introduce them, but when midnight came and he was listening to April’s happy shrieks from the next room (after turning down her hospitable offer of a threesome), Will had to groan and clutch a pillow over his ears as he privately scripted out how he would break the news to her in the morning that he’d be finding a hotel for the rest of his stay.  
  
“That’s it, cowboy!” he heard April whoop. “Buck like a bronco!”  
  
Will wondered what the rates at the nearest Comfort Inn were like.  
  
  
“That sounds awful!” Rachel exclaimed, pulling a sympathetic face. “When Kurt dated that one opera major, I nearly did the same thing.” Curls of steam were floating up from her tea, so she blew on it gently before rattling on in a way that pulled up wave after wave of nostalgia, “Granted, I wasn’t a guest and so I didn’t _actually_ leave. I had every right to go in there and tell them to be quiet because I had an assignment due in composition the next day – I did the best of anyone in that class, by the way, all that songwriting with New Directions really did pay off. That one assignment could have dropped my grade by an entire point, though, so requesting that they have relations _quietly_ actually was the best course of action. Yes, Caleb had a very melodic baritone, but it was interfering with my ability to compose, and I’ve learned that success sometimes has to come before accommodating others. Granted, Kurt did try to yell at me about it once he wasn’t, well, _muffled_ anymore, but-“  
  
“Rachel,” Will cut her off, a little desperately, as he clutched his coffee cup and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. “I really don’t need to know that much about Kurt’s… romantic life. Thank you for sympathizing, though,” he hurried to add. He sighed and took a sip of scalding coffee, wincing at the heat. “I just wish I had thought to plan for this when I was working out my budget, you know? I’m supposed to be here for at least a month, but the last time I stayed in a cheap hotel here, I brought back bedbugs. I wound up having to get rid of half my furniture. I had to get two summer jobs to make up for that, I don’t think I’d be able to afford something like that again. Especially on top of the hotel costs.” The coffee wasn’t great, but it was better than the first cup he’d gotten from a vendor on the way up to meet Rachel and at least he was feeling awake now, even after the long night before. “Sorry,” he said after a second, throwing Rachel a rueful smile. “I didn’t mean to come here and complain at you. I did congratulate you on your graduation, right?”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, you did via email. Twice. And on Skype.” Rachel beamed right back, and Will was amused to notice that she’d obviously had some kind of cosmetic work done on her teeth lately. She’d gotten a shorter haircut as well and looked more mature than the last time he’d seen her in person (which was also only the second time he’d been in the city since co-starring in April’s old show), but four years of intense criticism in college and another of nonstop auditions after had done nothing to dim the constant enthused gleam in her eyes. Life as part of the theater world clearly suited her.  
  
“Sorry, you said something about composition class?” he prompted, settling more comfortably in his chair. “Tell me about it. Has it been helpful when you’re auditioning?”  
  
Rachel shrugged. “Not directly, but it did help along my considerable understanding of music.” Will listened happily as she launched into a long story about the process of trying out for a certain show and how she was sure her previous success at an open mike night had played a role in getting her into the cast.  
  
Teaching was, and always would be his passion, of course, but Will still loved to hear Rachel’s stories about being an up-and-coming young actress whenever he could catch her on Skype or manage a rare visit. Breaking into the business sounded difficult, but he knew the thrill of standing on a stage in front of hundreds of people, and he was sure it would be worth it for her.  
  
“Thankfully,” Rachel was concluding, “the lead actress had a sick day when Mercedes was visiting, so she got to come and watch me fill in as the understudy – it might not be the most glamorous way to appear in the official program, but I got exposure and publicly proved myself capable of leading roles, so it will have been worth it.”  
  
Will grinned at her. “That does sound fantastic, overall,” he agreed.  
  
“Well, Mercedes did say-” Rachel halted. Without warning, her expression brightened and she reached across the table to clasp Will’s hand. “Will!” she exclaimed, eyes shining with the thrill of a new idea. “You could stay at our apartment! Mercedes has stayed with us a lot of times, I’m sure Kurt wouldn’t mind. And our couch is actually very comfortable to sleep on. We’d expect you to chip in for groceries, of course, but apart from that, it would take care of your hotel problem! You haven’t booked a room yet, have you?”  
  
Will blinked and shook his head. “No, not yet,” he ventured. “And that’s very kind of you, but are you sure-”  
  
“Of course I’m sure,” Rachel insisted. “We’d love to have you around, and Kurt hasn’t seen you in a few years, I think he’d like the chance to catch up.”  
  
Will hesitated for a moment longer, subtly trying (but failing) to tug his hand out of Rachel’s grip. It wasn’t as if he had any better options, though, especially not on a teacher’s salary. “That’s very generous of you, Rachel,” he finally said. “Thank you. If Kurt agrees to it, I’d be very glad for the place to stay.”  
  
  
Kurt agreed, as Rachel reported after a brief phone call, and soon enough Will was carrying his luggage into Kurt and Rachel’s apartment. Kurt was there to take one of his bags as soon as the door opened, and Will waited until they’d put everything down beside the couch to pull him into a hug. Kurt startled at first, but hugged back more readily than Will would have expected five years ago.  
  
“You’re still working through that vest addiction, I see,” was the first thing out of Kurt’s mouth, predictably enough. He was smiling, though, so Will just laughed and smoothed down the front of his vest, pretending to preen. “Rachel said you were working with April Rhodes again?”  
  
Will nodded as Rachel joined them after toeing off her flats at the door, lining them up with the many pairs of women’s shoes there (Will could only assume that Kurt’s shoe collection had to be stored elsewhere because it would have taken up the entire hallway). “She’s putting together a follow-up to CrossRhodes,” he confirmed. “It took a few years, but people started getting interested in her again after it closed. Now she wants my help writing something a little more immediately accessible.” He still felt like preening every time he remembered that she’d specifically wanted his help for something that would be seen by thousands of people, but did his best to keep his tone casual and modest.  
  
“That’s fantastic!” Kurt sighed, his eyes shining, and Will was struck by the fuzzy memory of Kurt’s odd hero-worship of April, years ago. “Have you started yet?”  
  
“No, we’re still shooting ideas back and forth. We were going to start working today, but I needed to find a place to stay, so…” Will trailed off, deciding that he could wait for the time being to elaborate on why he couldn’t stay with April. The unfortunate connection Rachel had drawn earlier rose too readily in his mind, but Will stamped it down immediately. He really, _really_ hadn’t needed to know that about a former student. “So,” he said, casting about for a change of subject and hating himself a little when what came out was, “how is Caleb doing?”  
  
Kurt blinked, then turned a quick glare on Rachel, who looked unabashed. “We broke up two years ago,” he informed Will bluntly. “Don’t tell me what Rachel told you, I don’t want to know. Don’t repeat it elsewhere, either.”  
  
“Oh, Will, I almost forgot,” Rachel piped up, clapping her hands together briskly as she ignored the dirty look Kurt was still sending her. “Do you want a snack?”  
  
Will seized on the inadvertent subject change and followed Rachel into the miniscule kitchen, where the uncomfortable atmosphere thankfully dissipated over homemade cookies and stories of his current Glee club.  
  
  
Will settled in surprisingly quickly over the next few weeks. He had expected some awkwardness in the beginning – he could see from the start how Rachel and Kurt had drifted into a strange bickering codependence, one that they completely ignored, but didn’t seem to leave room for an outsider sleeping on the couch. Nor did he expect to find a comfortable place as an older adult in their fresh-from-college world of menial day jobs and endless auditions, but somehow, he found himself slotting himself into their daily routines with a minimal amount of disruption.  
  
Kurt still complained periodically about Will taking up the couch, especially since it blocked Mercedes from visiting, but he seemed happy to have an ally in what was apparently an ongoing battle with Rachel over the strong scent of coffee in the mornings – Rachel kept making unsubtle comments about what a caffeine addiction could do to someone’s body, but she seemed more reluctant to drop (her version of) ‘hints’ when Will was also clutching a mug. For her own part, Rachel sat Will down on the couch to make him listen to potential audition songs more than once, and Will went along with her manhandling in bemusement, letting the nostalgic smiles come as he listened to her belt song after song. The CD player wasn’t as good an accompanist as Brad had been, but her voice was even better than it had been when she was his student. Will wryly had to remind himself that a major in musical theater would do that to a person.  
  
It was nothing like Will’s own post-college experience – he had been with Terri all along and had dove straight into his planned teaching career, so the second-hand stress and uncertainty, the highs and lows of auditions and rehearsals and rejections, seemed fresh and almost as exhilarating to him as they were to his former students. Working with April was as strange and entertaining as it had been before, but he felt a new energy running through him as he pushed himself to his creative limits. Maybe the rap number he’d wanted to include had to be cut, but he still felt, privately, that he was doing his best work yet.  
  
  
He had been living with them for three weeks – long enough to figure out how to avoid waking up on the couch every morning with an aching back and Kurt pointedly not saying anything over coffee about his stooped, aged-looking posture – when things finally became strange. Will had assumed from the start that living with Kurt and Rachel would mean constant drama, given both of their temperaments and their history when he’d been their teacher, but there had been no blow-ups between them that lasted longer than a few hours, and neither one had so much as brought a date back to the apartment, despite Rachel mentioning a potential boyfriend a few times.  
  
The relative peace was eventually shattered the night Rachel stormed into the apartment in a flurry of slammed doors and a dramatic exclamation about never dating again before locking herself in her room.  
  
Will blinked over his reading glasses at Kurt in the sudden silence. “Um,” he said, not sure of what to follow that up with.  
  
Kurt turned a page of his magazine without looking up. “Ignore her,” he advised. “I _warned_ her that men with interesting facial hair are always overcompensating somehow.”  
  
Kurt read a few more pages in his magazine while Will fidgeted, wondering if he should check on Rachel to be sure she was alright. He remembered her high school heartbreaks all too well, and she was probably sobbing right then. He wasn’t sure if that would be appropriate, though – he’d been into her room only once or twice, when she’d wanted him to fetch something out, and even if she was an adult woman now, there was probably a boundary in there somewhere. He had just taken off his reading glasses and rested them on top of his head to get them out of the way when a door was flung open somewhere behind him and Kurt stood up with a sigh.  
  
Will watched, feeling awkward and out of place, as Kurt and Rachel converged on the kitchen at the same time, Rachel throwing herself dramatically onto one of the bar stools and slumping down on the table, Kurt opening a cupboard and retrieving a half-empty bottle of white zinfandel from next to the Kashi bars.  
  
“Alright, spill,” Kurt ordered as he pushed a full glass of the pink wine in front of Rachel.  
  
Not needing further prompting, Rachel launched into an impassioned tirade about men who thought that "Merrily We Roll Along" would have been more effective if told chronologically and who also had terrible grooming habits and no appreciation for the dedication of a true artist, in addition to being unwilling to listen to fascinating anecdotes about the woman they were taking on a date.  
  
Kurt nodded and made disgusted noises at the appropriate moments, grimacing in genuine sympathy at one or two points. Will hesitated before putting his notebook down and padding over to join them. Neither protested when he took the seat beside Rachel and Kurt even retrieved a beer from the fridge for him, so Will settled in to listen, feeling oddly warm at being included in this.  
  
By the time the saga of Rachel’s date and the three digressions into complaints about other such horrors were done, Will was well into his second beer and Kurt was helping Rachel finish off the zin.  
  
“…And _that_ ,” Rachel eventually concluded, “is why I am never dating again.” Kurt drained the last of his glass in an effort to conceal a snort. Rachel ignored him and triumphantly added, “Even if that one man from the open mike night _does_ return my calls.” She paused, then brightened. “We should have cosmos!”  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Rachel, you know I’m as fond of a good cliché as the next guy, but really?”  
  
The protest would have seemed effective, even with Kurt’s slight flush from the alcohol, except… Will bit his tongue, but Rachel had no such qualms and promptly pointed out that Kurt was already in the process of retrieving the triple sec.  
  
After realizing that he was, in fact, standing with his hand on the bottle, Kurt didn’t protest further, apart from a muttered complaint about all of their alcohol being pink and tacky lately, and allowed Rachel to set about mixing them all drinks.  
  
The first cosmopolitan was overly sweet, in Will’s opinion, and tasted supremely odd following after beer. He was about to wave off Rachel’s offer of a second glass, but when he tuned in again to the subject of Kurt’s ongoing monologue, he accepted the glass after all.  
  
“Like ‘Moonstruck,’” Kurt was continuing disdainfully. “Brilliant film, woefully underappreciated, but I told Anthony from work that we should watch it together – I was making the best of his unfortunate fondness for Nicholas Cage, honestly, but no one’s perfect – and he gave me a blank look! No, none of us are old enough to remember when it was popular, but that’s the _point_ of a classic – they stay relevant across however many decades it’s been. I don’t care if it’s practically historic, it’s a critically-acclaimed movie with Cher in it, that should be enough for anyone with taste.”  
  
Will took a deep swig of his mixed drink, hoping that the sweet burn would distract him from the sudden, vivid memory of the week he went around singing “That’s Amore” after his mom took him to see the movie in the theater. It had not been _decades_.  
  
Well, maybe it had been. Will suddenly felt very awkward and very middle-aged.  
  
Kurt broke off his rant at the sound of Will’s sigh, and suddenly there were two pairs of eyes surveying Will critically.  
  
“Are you doing alright?” Rachel asked, reaching out to pat Will firmly on the cheek as though that would give her the answer.  
  
“What? No, no, I’m fine,” Will managed to get out, even though his tongue felt oddly uncoordinated. He suddenly had to wonder how much vodka Rachel had been putting in their drinks. “I’m just – sorry, Kurt. What were you saying?”  
  
Kurt shrugged and leaned a bit more heavily on his side of the kitchen counter. “Just the usual. Men my age don’t appreciate good taste, older men have better taste but keep being creepy. The woes of dealing with actual options.” Kurt lifted his glass as if toasting something, though Will was too stuck on the ‘creepy older men’ part and uncomfortably wondering if Kurt kept going back to age on purpose to focus on the rest.  
  
“ _Such_ a problem,” Rachel agreed solemnly. She was leaning with one elbow on the table and unsteadily running a finger around the rim of her glass. “Getting a date isn’t an issue – I could have as many dates as I _wanted_ , no problem, but either they’re too interested in themselves or not enough in me, or – it’s enough to make you want to give up altogether!” She turned to Kurt with pleading eyes. “The guy from the open mike night, he _did_ say he was interested, didn’t he?”  
  
“I thought you were never going to date again,” Kurt reminded her slyly over the rim of his glass.  
  
“ _I’m_ not creepy, am I?” Will had to ask.  
  
“No, of course you aren’t!” Rachel assured him, waving a hand a little too expansively. “You’re a perfect gentleman.”  
  
“You haven’t had a sex scandal with a student,” Kurt pointed out with a loose shrug. “You’re automatically doing better than most teachers from Lima on the creepy front.”  
  
Will felt his brow furrow as he stared into the bottom of his glass. “That seems like a low bar,” he mused doubtfully.  
  
“Oh, Will, you’re _fine_.” Rachel tugged the glass from him and sloshed vodka and cranberry juice into it, then pushed it back into his hands after discovering she couldn’t quite reach the triple sec and lime juice across the counter. “You don’t _act_ like a man of your age, but you have a boyish charm works for you. It’s not like you’re _sleeping_ with younger people. You just relate better to them, that’s all.”  
  
Will wasn’t sure when the last time someone had applied the term “boyish charm” to him was, but he shrugged and let it stand. He had to pretend to rub a hand across his mouth to hide his sudden, dopey grin, though; it had been a while since he’d felt this embarrassed and flustered and flattered at once, or had talked with people other than April who really made him feel – dammit, he remembered. April. “I was supposed to call her,” he groaned out loud, some of the fuzzy warmth diminishing.  
  
“Who?” Rachel was trying to make herself another cosmopolitan now that Kurt had taken pity and carefully slid both bottles over.  
  
“April,” Will clarified. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes as if it would clear the slight haze over his thoughts. “She suggested going out somewhere tonight, I said I’d call if I could make it.”  
  
“Well, she’ll just have to wait,” Rachel said archly, picking her way through the words with impressive precision. “Tonight you’re spending quality time with your favorite former students. April Rhodes, successful as she’s been, can afford to delay her plans.”  
  
“Just as well,” Will said with a shrug. “I think she was gonna proposition me again – she gets this _look_ when she’s about to say it.”  
  
He was about to take another drink when he became aware of Kurt giving him a look of drunken appraisal. “So,” Kurt started, “with all these propositions, _did_ you and April ever…”  
  
Will suddenly remembered the way Kurt had perked up every time Will said he was going to see April for the past few weeks. “No,” he said with as much emphasis as he could manage, “I did not sleep with her.”  
  
“Well, why not?” Kurt demanded, leaning forward slightly.  
  
Will blinked, then grimaced. “Because she’s my friend and, well, she’s… April.”  
  
“And what, exactly, does that mean?” Kurt said, trying to enunciate clearly and only somewhat succeeding. “April Rhodes is wonderful! If I were at all into women, she’d be completely my type.”  
  
“What, pushing fifty and alcoholic?” Rachel crowed. Will tried not to snort with laughter, then felt his face contort abruptly as he registered that April was only three years older than him and he was _not_ ‘pushing fifty.’  
  
“No!” Kurt scowled at her and corrected, “Wildly talented.” He ignored Rachel’s stifled cackling and took a sip of his drink with the air of one having decisively settled an argument.  
  
Will stifled a chuckle of his own and took a swig from his glass before pointing out, “You must have had it tough in high school, then.” When Kurt just stared at him over the rim of his glass with no hint of understanding, Will clarified, “I mean, if your type is ‘talented.’ We were all really, really talented. You guys were amazing, seriously, you must have spent the entire _time_ being really turned on.”  
  
Kurt’s mouth dropped open and Will received the most extreme look of drunken disgust of his life. Dimly, Will sensed that perhaps that had come out the wrong way, especially in light of their earlier discussion. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Rachel refill his cup.  
  
Before he could explain that he’d just meant to comment on Kurt’s own statement, not imply that he’d spent Glee rehearsals watching him for signs of arousal or anything perverse (or _creepy_ ), he nearly fell off his chair due to a warm impact against his side. Rachel’s arms were suddenly wrapped around him tight enough to make his ribs creak, and he could actually feel her grin against the side of his neck. “Aww, Will!” she cooed into his ear, loudly. “That’s so sweet! You’re really talented, too, you know.”  
  
Will couldn’t help the automatic grin in response. “Thanks, Rachel,” he said, trying to hug back as much as he could with his arms pinned to his sides. “It’s really good to hear that.” Caught up in the hug and the warm glow from Rachel’s comment, his mind was slow to register that Kurt had moved closer, still leaning on the counter, to steal the reading glasses off the top of his head.  
  
“Speaking of high school, I don’t remember you needing these then,” Kurt observed, twisting and turning the frames in the light with an air of intense critical concentration.  
  
Rachel loosened her grip on Will’s arms enough for him to reach out and rescue the glasses from Kurt’s grip. “I got them a year ago,” Will explained as he absently fiddled with them.  
  
He’d needed them years before that, honestly, but getting them had felt like a defeat somehow, and the memory made the lightness in Will’s chest threaten to subside a little until Kurt spoke up, “I like them.” Kurt’s eyes were drifting over his face, serious in contemplation despite the slight glaze from alcohol. “They make you look distinguished.”  
  
Will was suddenly very aware that Rachel hadn’t let go yet and was still draped against his side. “Um,” he said. “Thank you, Kurt.”  
  
“Kurt looks good with glasses, too,” Rachel chipped in helpfully, her breath brushing Will’s ear. “Like in that one play we were both cast in.”  
  
Kurt snorted inelegantly as he seemed to catch what she was talking about. “You mean the one we were cast _opposite_ each other in.” He looked less bothered than Will would have expected, and the apparent maturity of it gave Will a warm feeling of pride.  
  
Rachel paused and pulled back a little as if Kurt hadn’t responded. “Except now I’ll always associate that with having to publically simulate intercourse with him six nights a week, so, Kurt, I hope that your eyesight never deteriorates in real life. For my sake.”  
  
Kurt wrinkled his nose. “You know I’d only ever wear contacts, but thanks for reinforcing that.”  
  
“Wait,” Will said, blinking rapidly. What kinds of plays were those two doing? “ _What?_ ”  
  
Kurt shook his head for just a little too long. “Our underthings stayed on and it was just one play.”  
  
“And the cast party,” Rachel reminded him primly, resting all her weight on Will abruptly enough that he nearly fell off the stool. “The assistant director wanted an encore.”  
  
“We were drunk and she’s blowing it utterly out of proportion,” Kurt assured Will, with surprisingly good diction. “And we only _pretended_ to do things that other time.”  
  
Will opened his mouth to ask, then closed it, biting his bottom lip to stifle the grin that kept threatening to burst free at the sight of Kurt’s deepening blush.  
  
“The point is,” Rachel said loudly as if she hadn’t been interrupted, “that I spent months of rehearsals pretending to be attracted to Kurt in glasses and then making out with him – in a gratuitous scene that should have been cut, in my _artistic_ opinion, if anyone had _listened_ – but now when I see him wearing them…”  
  
Kurt was muttering something dark about ‘or you’re just slutty when you’re drunk’ at the countertop when Will lost the battle with his sense of propriety and snorted with laughter, then swiftly reached out and slid his reading glasses over Kurt’s face.  
  
The effect of the resultant glare was impressively amplified by the glasses, but Will was too busy chuckling and slapping the countertop to feel suitably cowed.  
  
Rachel gasped with laughter, but, after a grin at Will, made her way around him to sidle up next to Kurt. “So,” she said, drawing it out with exaggerated suggestiveness.  
  
Kurt tried to keep up his glare as both Rachel and Will broke down into helpless giggles, but he gave up after a second and snickered at them before leaning over to peck Rachel chastely on the lips.  
  
Will applauded as if for a grand performance, caught up in the silliness of the moment, and Rachel snickered before lunging at Kurt to return the favor. Apparently she’d overestimated her balance, though, because she and Kurt were sprawling on the floor a second later.  
  
Will managed to stifle his laughter long enough to slide off the stool and crouch down beside them. “Are you both okay?” he checked.  
  
“Oh, we’re fine,” Rachel assured him, snuggling into Kurt quite contentedly. She plucked the glasses from Kurt’s face and held them out to Will with a benevolent look. “Here, have these back.”  
  
Will set them up on the counter, out of range of temptation, but a momentary spell of vertigo sent him back to the floor. “I think I’ll join you two down here for a bit,” he said, laughing at himself. He felt like a college student. It was ridiculous, but the happiness bubbling through him left no room for shame.  
  
Rachel nodded sagely, then leaned down and kissed Kurt again.  
  
Will blinked. Kurt made a noise of surprise, but was apparently a more pliable drunk than Will had thought, or had just gotten as used to it as Rachel in the theater, because he went along with it. After a moment of bemusement, he was even kissing Rachel back.  
  
Will blinked again. Rachel resurfaced for air and sat up, beaming. “See?” she said, as if that made any sense. “He’s _divine_ with glasses.”  
  
Rachel was flushed and breathing hard and smiling at him, and Kurt was laid out on the floor with his lips red from kissing and his hair a mess – Will was positive that he should be doing something right then, something that would be the actually appropriate response. There was a charge in the air, though, something odd spiking through him under the languid comfort. Since he couldn’t come up with any reasons _not_ to nod and agree, Will found himself letting Rachel lean closer and press her lips against his, as if that was a logical thing to do, either.  
  
Unsurprisingly, she tasted like alcohol and sugar. Rachel hummed a high happy note against his lips, then set about kissing him with enough enthusiasm that the word ‘devouring’ slipped into Will’s mind through the hazy confusion of sensations. Will found his remaining thoughts shorting out seconds later, in favor of letting him drown in the slide of her mouth on his, slick and hot and plush.  
  
After a few blissful moments of fine-focus tension where the only point of contact was their mouths, Will couldn’t resist leaning in on instinct, seeking out the solid reassuring warmth of actual contact. He unsteadily pushed forward until they were chest to chest, his hand coming up to cup her cheek and keep her close. Rachel went along with the push easily until she was nearly reclining again, Will’s chest pushing against the soft swell of her breasts, arms shaking as he supported himself to keep from crushing her even as she tried to surge up to kiss him harder, but he was brought abruptly out of it by Kurt’s irritable, half-muffled, “I’m still here, you know.”  
  
Will pulled back, blinking, to see that Kurt was, indeed, still trapped partly under Rachel and not looking very pleased with that. “Sorry,” Will said hazily, and shifted to the side so that Kurt could free himself.  
  
Looking closer, Kurt did look a little dazed, and Will thought for a second of asking if he was alright, but Rachel seemed to have other plans, and rolled right back on top of Kurt again to kiss him once more.  
  
Watching Kurt forget his irritation and kiss back, Will decided that he wasn’t going to question it for the time being, and let himself enjoy the moment, watching Rachel’s eyes drift shut as Kurt squirmed under her. Because it seemed like a good idea and it felt weird with neither of them looking at him anymore, he tentatively scooted closer so that he could pull Rachel’s hair to the side and kiss the back of her neck. The hum in response was encouraging, so he did it again, becoming emboldened by her gasps enough to begin to mouth at her skin, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses from the nape of her neck to just under her ear.  
  
After a while, his neck was beginning to ache from the strange angle, but it was around that time that Kurt began to squirm under Rachel, so she wriggled out from between them, leaving them staring at each other awkwardly, panting. Before either one could ask her what she was doing, Rachel had grabbed their hands and was tugging them up and towards the couch.  
  
Kurt didn’t seem inclined to argue, so Will went along with it when Rachel pushed him down to sit on the couch and prodded Kurt insistently until he fell into Will’s lap.  
  
Will raised his eyebrows in bemusement and thought about pointing out that he wasn’t actually into men, contrary to that one rumor Bryan Ryan had started back in high school, the jerk, but the thought fell away uselessly when Kurt stared at him for a long second before shrugging, resting his hands on Will’s shoulders, and leaning in to plant a sudden kiss on him. It was sloppy, but soft and wet and thorough, so Will breathed deep through his nose to catch his breath and brought a hand up to tangle in Kurt’s hair. Everyone had to experiment at least once, he supposed.  
  
Rachel gave a soft “hm” of satisfaction and the cushions dipped under Will as she collapsed onto the couch beside him, clumsily settling against him and opening her mouth boldly against his neck. Kurt withdrew his hand from Will’s shoulder and Will cracked his eyes open enough to see it land on the back of Rachel’s head, petting through her hair absently.  
  
He lost track of time in the wet tingle of Rachel’s kisses on his neck and the solid weight of Kurt on his lap, the insistent lips working against his, but after a blurry few minutes he became faintly aware of Rachel’s lips moving across his jaw, up to his mouth. Will was in the process of attempting to work out the positioning for a three-way kiss, but then Kurt made a sound of surprise and jerked away, sprawling off his lap onto the floor.  
  
“You were hogging his attention.” Rachel didn’t look guilty in the least as she lowered her hand. Will wondered for a moment if he should reprimand her, but there was a warming feeling stronger than the alcohol in his chest – were they seriously fighting over him? – and she was turning his face towards her anyway and diving in for a kiss. In the end, Will didn’t have the heart to complain.  
  
Will did almost yelp into her mouth in surprise, though, when a hand crept between his legs and up his inseam. A glance down showed Kurt settled between Will’s feet on the floor and smirking as he palmed Will’s crotch, and Will tried not to whimper. Rachel had gripped his hair with both hands and was kissing him with something like desperation, moaning when Will tried to reciprocate the contact by clutching at her shoulders.  
  
It was almost too much – Kurt had moved in and leaned close enough that his breath was hitting Will’s thigh through the jeans as his fingers mapped out the hardness under the denim, and Will was conscious of the way Kurt was staring up at his and Rachel’s kiss, something faintly challenging in his curious gaze.  
  
Rachel’s teeth scraped at Will’s lip, and he found his hand cupping her jaw firmly, tilting her face to meet him at a better angle. She responded with a happy whimper and her fingers digging more firmly into his hair. The cushion below him shifted a little, and Will looked down to see that Kurt had shifted even closer and was toying with the button to his jeans.  
  
“Will,” Kurt said with a smirk tugging at his lips, seeming to savor the name, as he had in most of their interactions since graduation. “Do you want…?”  
  
Will dragged himself away from Rachel long enough to nod frantically. The story Rachel had told earlier, the one starring Caleb the baritone, resurfaced in his memory and it was all he could do to croak out, “Yeah, that would be – great-” before Rachel hauled him in for a kiss again impatiently.  
  
Kurt was looking more smug than usual as he bent his head again, but it was hard for Will to think of anything except the jolt as his fly was undone and the waistband of his jeans tugged roughly down, and the way Kurt’s hands were pushing aside his boxers – and God, when had he gotten so hard?  
  
The first experimental stroke from base to tip made Will tense, and there was no time to relax before Kurt was _licking_ him. The fog of alcohol and the desperate need for more kept Will from fixating on the fact that Kurt was directing a frankly ridiculous come-hither look up at him, so Will gasped into Rachel’s mouth and hoped that Kurt would get the hint and not stall.  
  
If he had ever thought about a former student’s habits when giving head – and Will hadn’t, seriously, he’d blocked out every thought even when Rachel told suggestive stories – Will would have assumed that Kurt would be far more methodical about it, but within seconds, Kurt’s mouth was engulfing his cock and Will couldn’t keep himself from bucking his hips up into the welcoming suction.  
  
From there things were a little blurry. Rachel’s hands were clutching at his neck, his hair, his shoulders, and her lips moved frantically against his while Kurt’s slid wetly over Will’s cock again and again. There was a hard pressure on Will’s hips as Kurt held him down to keep him from bucking, but the confinement of Kurt’s hands and Rachel leaning against him somehow felt deeply satisfying.  
  
At some point, Will had found himself with his one hand cupping Rachel’s breast through her shirt, the other hand rubbing her thigh where it was bared by the skirt that kept creeping up.  Rachel made an encouraging noise and shifted her thighs apart so that she was half-kneeling, one leg folded beneath her and the other hanging off the couch. Kurt paused for a moment as her foot brushed against him, but began moving again after a curious glance upward, making Will groan and slide his hand between Rachel’s legs in hope of a distraction.  
  
His fingers found fabric that was already hot and damp, and he groaned a little to accompany Rachel’s gasp when he rubbed against it. His concentration was shaky due to the scorching heat and careful tongue on and around his cock, but Will could still slide his fingers under the fabric of Rachel’s panties and seek out the spots that made her whine and spread her legs wider, allowing him to prod around until he could sink a fingertip into her, continuing to rub with his thumb higher up, awkward as the angle was.  
  
Will was sure he was getting close, and nearly said something to warn Kurt, but then Rachel was rocking down onto his finger, pushing him further into her even as he tried to mirror Kurt’s rhythm on his cock, and one of Kurt’s hands was suddenly brushing past his balls, down against the couch, further back – and _oh._  
  
“Ng,” Will managed. His own rhythm in Rachel faltered and she reached down to grab his wrist and move it on his behalf. Will didn’t protest, too caught up in the sparking of his nerves from the spot Kurt had just pushed, and was now moving past, back to… Well, then. Will started to turn away from Rachel’s mouth to question Kurt’s intentions, but although the touch was strange and Will wasn’t sure what he thought of it, it felt intriguing enough. Besides, Will didn’t feel inclined to argue when Kurt was still sucking at his cock, so he allowed Rachel to bite his lips again and rock down harder onto his finger, surrounding it with slick heat.  
  
The first dry push of a finger into places Will had certainly never explored nearly made him pause, but then Kurt was shallowly working it in and out, and although Will had never thought about enjoying the sensation before, the slow slide and the fullness had his legs shaking and spreading apart without conscious input from his brain. He dropped his head to Rachel’s shoulder to pant for air and tried to focus on achieving a combination of rubbing and pumping with his finger that made her convulse the most, but then Kurt’s finger pushed in deeper than before and _curled_ , and a jolt of electric heat ran through Will and he barely managed to gasp a desperate “oh” as he came into Kurt’s mouth.  
  
When he was able to focus a little more, Rachel was still riding his hand, cupping her own fingers over his to direct them as necessary, and it was only a few seconds until she shuddered and sighed, then flopped against the back of the couch. She tugged Will’s hand out of her panties, but let him withdraw from under her skirt at his own lazy pace. Kurt was already up and walking somewhat unsteadily into the bathroom.  
  
As the sound of running water started, Rachel kissed the side of Will’s head. “That was amazing,” she whispered, almost shyly.  
  
It took Will’s fuzzy mind until Kurt was re-emerging from the bathroom to respond. “Yeah,” he managed. “It really, really was.”  
  
Kurt seated himself on Will’s other side with a sigh, shifting uncomfortably to relieve the pressure on himself. “I hope you don’t think you’re done here.” He shot Will a look that was half annoyance, half pleading.  
  
Will nodded in understanding. “Of course not. We’ll get to you in a second, don’t worry.” He couldn’t stifle a yawn, the languid post-orgasmic feeling washing over him along with the relaxation of their earlier drinking. “Just give me a minute, need to rest a bit…”  
  
Rachel gave a sleepy murmur of agreement on his other side, and Will settled in to recover for just a moment, surrounded by warmth.


	2. ...or me undressed you like

It felt like a laser was being pointed into Will’s eyes.  
  
“Holy-” Will groaned and shut his eyes as tightly as he could.  
  
The first thing he became aware of, besides the scorching light that was trying to burn his eyes out of their sockets, was the stale, fuzzy dryness in his mouth. Will was allowed a split-second to be miserable over those things before the pounding in his head made its way into his consciousness and he decided that any misery in his life before that point had been a pale imitation of the real thing.  
  
Will groaned again and tried to bring his hands up to rub against his eyes, but was brought up short. His right hand was trapped, not under him, but under whatever solid warm thing he was laying on. Unable to summon even morbid curiosity through his overwhelming discomfort, Will reluctantly slit his eyes open just enough to let him figure how to free his hand. They shot all the way open, making him yelp and shut them again against the invasive sunlight, when he realized that what he was laying on was Kurt.  
  
Will kept his eyes tightly closed for a second longer while he thought very carefully. He was laying on top of his male former student on the couch. Something heavy and warm was draped over his back and murmuring sleepily, and there was brown hair in his peripheral vision. He wasted a moment wishing that the fuzzy memories he came up with of the night before were some very vivid hallucination, but his wrist felt cramped, there was a strange and alarmingly not-unpleasant ache in his ass, and his current situation didn’t leave a lot of room for alternate explanations. He would have loved to come up with one, though.  
  
“Dammit,” he said. The curse seemed sadly inadequate.  
  
He let himself hope that he was suffering a strange break with reality for a minute before attempting to open his eyes again, even more carefully. The sight he met with was exactly the same as the first time. Kurt looked peaceful in sleep even though his hair was matted from Will’s hands and from spending the night full of product, his eyelids fluttering a little and his mouth slack. Will caught his eye lingering on Kurt’s lips, softly parted and still a little red if it wasn’t his imagination going overboard, and shook his head desperately, immediately regretting the action when it triggered a quick bout of nausea. He needed to get up and find the aspirin, then get to work on forgetting that anything happened. Rachel murmured something nonsensical above him and shifted, and Will could clearly feel her breasts shift as they were pressed against his back. He bit his lip to hold in what threatened to become a miserable whine.  
  
Rachel made a louder sound, just nonsense syllables but more distinct this time, and Will found his face freezing into a rictus even as heat bloomed in his cheeks when she wriggled against him, somehow squirming even closer.  
  
And then, because Will’s life was just like that most of the time, Kurt blinked his eyes open. His brow furrowed, and he closed them again, deliberately. Will braced himself. When Kurt opened his eyes for a second time, Will was ready to offer him the best rueful smile he could force his features into.  
  
“Oh my god,” Kurt moaned and shut his eyes again, desperately throwing an arm over them and nearly hitting Will in the face.  
  
“Hm?” Rachel murmured, squirming around again. “Wha’s-”  
  
Will accidentally stiffened in shock, and suddenly his back was very cold and he felt very light.  
  
Rachel made an indistinct noise from the floor.  
  
“I’m going back to bed,” Kurt said. His voice was husky and forcibly calm, and he still hadn’t uncovered his eyes yet. “I’m going to bed and then I’m going to wake up and we’re going to forget this ever happened. And then I am going to send you both the bill for my years of therapy.”  
  
Will nodded without thinking about it, trying very hard not to look over at Rachel. When Kurt lifted his arm enough to allow him to send a flat look at Will, he blinked in confusion before blushing as he remembered that he needed to shift back and sit on his heels to allow Kurt to slide out from under him. Kurt didn’t look back as he retreated into his room the second he was able. The bang as the door slammed shut made Will wince.  
  
Rachel was being utterly silent, so Will warily looked down at her.  
  
She was still laying on her back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling for a long moment. Before Will could think of anything to say, she sat up and brushed briskly at her hair for a moment. “I suppose it was bound to happen eventually,” she said, looking serene. “I always knew you thought I was attractive enough, and the fact of being my teacher seemed to be the main deterrent. We’ll all need to discuss this later, of course. I’ll give you a few hours to deal with your hangover and plan out your talking points.”  
  
Rachel was a little unsteady when she got to her feet, but there was a bounce in her step as she exited to the bathroom.  
  
Will covered his face and focused on the splitting headache rather than the fact that he felt cold as he sat alone on the couch.  
  
  
He was still feeling a little worse for the wear when Rachel tugged him into the kitchen and sat him down on a stool. Kurt was already there, staring fixedly at the refrigerator rather than anyone in the room.  
  
“So,” Rachel began as she perched on the remaining stool between them, “I think we can agree that last night’s events were a… surprise for all of us.”  
  
Kurt didn’t say anything, but Will could see him twitch behind Rachel. Will just nodded awkwardly and waited to see whether calm acceptance or mortification would be a more appropriate frame of mind for the conversation ahead.  
  
“And I do think that we can blame a certain proportion of what happened on the drinking beforehand,” Rachel continued, then reached over the counter to retrieve a small stack of paper, from which she passed several sheets each to Will and Kurt. “Now, I’ve made us all worksheets on which we can jot down our thoughts – you can see the ‘pro’ column and the ‘con’ column, of course, those are for your positive and negative feelings about the encounter, respectively.”  
  
Will could feel his jaw going a little slack as he stared blankly at the papers in front of him.  
  
“…or, in the ‘con’ column, for example, Kurt could note that he didn’t achieve orgasm. Whether you put anything down at all about the gender preference issue is completely left to your own discretion, of course. I would suggest at least allowing yourself a few minutes to reflect on what that might mean for…”  
  
There was clip art of three cartoon people holding hands and beaming under the ‘My Feelings’ title. Will had a strong suspicion Rachel had edited the third person in herself.  
  
“If you want to bring up an issue that you can’t classify, I’ve also created a second set of-” Rachel’s voice was cut off by a quiet scratching sound when Kurt pushed his stool away from the counter and got to his feet, heading for the door.  
  
“Kurt,” Will started awkwardly, as Rachel swiveled around on her stool to stare after him, saying, “Kurt, what-”  
  
Kurt stopped and glanced back, but didn’t quite meet their gazes. “I’m not doing this,” he said sharply. “Something unspeakably bizarre happened, but it won’t happen again and we can leave it in the past.”  
  
“But,” Rachel started, but Kurt shook his head and cut her off, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.  
  
“Drop it, Rachel.”  
  
Rachel shut her mouth with a snap and glanced at Will, then looked back at Kurt with widened, wounded eyes. Will grimaced and lay his hand on her arm in what little comfort he could give. “But…” Rachel pressed her lips together, and Kurt finally looked at her in the silence. It was obvious that she was trying to keep her mouth from trembling.  
  
“Rachel,” Kurt sighed, looking uncomfortable and guilty.  
  
Her voice was uncharacteristically subdued when she said, “I just don’t want anything to be ruined because of this.”  
  
They stared at each other for a long, tense moment.  
  
Kurt looked away first, sighing. He padded back over without another word, glaring half-heartedly at Will when he tried to offer a nod of thanks.  
  
Will and Kurt gamely filled out their worksheets along with Rachel and spent a somewhat excruciating half-hour reading them aloud. Will assumed it would have been less painful for everyone if Rachel hadn’t digressed so much into her feelings about Will from when he was her teacher, or at least there would have been less eye-rolling from Kurt. It would probably have still been awkward, though, so he bit his tongue and let her talk.  
  
  
“I still can’t believe I had sex with a girl there,” Kurt muttered a few hours later.  
  
They had eventually agreed that the best solution to the lingering tension would be to “return to their roots.” They were sitting on the couch, determinedly sober, as they watched a marathon of classic movie musicals (with Will’s stipulation that “classic” did _not_ mean “from the eighties”) and tried to reestablish their platonic boundaries as purely friendly adults.  
  
Unfortunately, it was turning out to be harder than expected.  
  
“Didn’t you never want to discuss that again?” Will, confused, had to check.  
  
Rachel glared at them both for talking over ‘The Pajama Game.’  
  
“I don’t,” Kurt sniffed. He folded his hands together tightly over his crossed legs and leaned back against the couch. The scene segued into an extended dance sequence and Will started to relax, since it seemed the matter had been dropped, but then Kurt said, “It was a shock, I have every right to need time to deal with it.” He uncrossed and re-crossed his legs restlessly. “I’m still not sure why I didn’t panic then. It would have saved a lot of trouble.”  
  
Rachel hushed him loudly.  
  
Will raised his eyebrows as mildly as he could. “I guess I don’t understand why you’re having a harder time with it than I am, Kurt. I mean, I was _married_.”  
  
“Funny, so are a lot of men,” Kurt said, the beginnings of a sneer curling his lip, and Will had no idea where this snippiness was coming from; earlier, Kurt had been unwilling to discuss anything deeply except for his generalized discomfort and the fact that he swore he didn’t usually do that sort of thing, but Will had known him long enough to recognize when his cattiness was defensive and there was definitely something more going on than an understandable level of regret.  
  
“Will you two just watch the movie?” Rachel hissed, hitting the pause button on the remote.  
  
Kurt shrugged, looking unrepentant. “Sorry, I was just trying to share.”  
  
Rachel didn’t appear to miss the snide edge lurking under Kurt’s carefully innocent tone, but she reached out and patted his hand all the same. Kurt jolted a little at the touch, and Will had to frown. “Kurt, what’s this really about?”  
  
“You said you were fine earlier,” Rachel pointed out, looking a little hurt.  
  
Will laid a hand on Kurt’s shoulder until he reluctantly turned to look at him. “Is this because you didn’t, well, because you were left hanging last night?” Will asked seriously, pushing through his own embarrassment.  
  
Kurt stared at him.  
  
“Oh!” Rachel clapped her hands together, the betrayed look melting away altogether. “Of course! It’s like those weeks last year when he didn’t have time to-”  
  
“Rachel,” Kurt said deliberately, turning to give her a long, desperate look instead. “Why do you know that?”  
  
Will coughed and hurriedly removed his hand from Kurt’s shoulder, suddenly feeling awkward. “You know,” he tried, “if you need to, I mean.” He fought the urge to grimace but pushed on. “This might work better as a bonding moment if you were a little less…” he cringed in anticipation of the implications “tense. We could, well, pause the movie, or something.”  
  
“No,” Kurt said quickly, looking horrified. “No, we do not need to discuss this. And I hope you don’t seriously think that’s the only possible reason I could be upset. Even if that’s – no. We are not discussing this. We’ll finish the movie and things will be fine.”  
  
Rachel frowned. “Things will only be fine if we all make an effort,” she insisted, “that’s the entire point! As we discussed and wrote down on our list of resolutions, everything will still be awkward if we let tension just stay there.” She drew herself up and pasted on an expression of understanding and deep sincerity. “So, Kurt, if you need to discuss any lingering disappointment further or take some personal time before you’re ready to resume our bonding session…”  
  
Kurt threw a quick, disgruntled glare back at Will. “Shouldn’t you be in more of a heterosexual panic right now?”  
  
Will opened his mouth to say that, yes, he wasn’t quite sure what he thought of the discovery that he had enjoyed being… penetrated far more than expected and was vaguely worried about that, but that he’d reminded himself that experimentation was a healthy part of life and he should keep an open mind, especially since the more _relevant_ concern was actually that he’d had sex with two former students and he was trying very, very hard to move past that – but Rachel cut him off.  
  
“I can’t believe you keep coming back to gender in all this,” she said, sounding huffy. “Is my being a girl really that much more of a problem than anything else last night?”  
  
Kurt wrinkled his nose. “All the other issues aside, your gender is actually only third on the list of why us having relations is a terrible idea.” He looked at her askance and clarified, “The first and second are that we’re roommates and that we’d probably kill each other, sober.”  
  
Will couldn’t fight back a smile, inappropriate as amusement at the situation probably was. “I seem to remember you telling _me_ to ‘loosen up,’ once upon a time,” he reminded Kurt.  
  
“And it ended with you performing a sexually explicit song and dance number with your students, as _I_ remember,” Kurt said, looking unimpressed.  
  
Will tried not to cringe and Kurt gave him a smug, tight smile.  
  
“We sounded amazing, though,” Rachel sighed happily, then refocused. “But seriously, Kurt, it may have been embarrassing, but you can’t keep insisting it was all _that_ unfortunate.”  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
  
Five minutes later, Will somehow found himself with his arms around Kurt, letting him dig his fingers into Will’s biceps and whimper as Rachel’s head bobbed between his legs. As he watched, Will reminded himself again that a lot of men had an adventurous phase.  
  
  
Admittedly, Will neglected his duties to April a little over the next week. He’d just sent her a new arrangement, but hadn’t been able to meet with her to discuss it yet. It had gotten to the point where she was – jokingly, he hoped – offering to drop by Rachel and Kurt’s apartment and sit on Will until he talked with her. Despite the frequent twinges of guilt, though, Will couldn’t quite find it in himself to regret the inattention.  
  
He bit his lip hard, letting the pain distract him from the unfamiliar sensation of fullness. Rachel was stroking his hair from where she lay on the floor beside him, exhausted from her own climax. Will’s jaw and tongue were sore, but Kurt’s hands had thankfully already worked out most of the stiffness from his neck and shoulders. He was almost surprised that he hadn’t come earlier, if not from the taste and sight of Rachel above him, then from when Kurt had gently but insistently worked him open from behind, paying persistent attention to the spot that sent jolts of pleasure ricocheting through him. He had already been feeling a little fuzzy when Kurt finally eased his way in, a blunt pressure that had seemed almost insurmountable at first, but then Kurt was finally inside, and _Christ_.  
  
They’d all given up counting the number of times they’d mutually agreed to stop getting into situations that ended with them awkwardly staring at each other while naked and covered in lube. Rachel had even written a song about it. Will was still attempting _not_ to. Will was also trying very hard not to think about the fact that it got easier each time. The guilt was still there sometimes when Rachel slipped up and started to call him “Mr. Schuester,” and Will had to excuse himself from the room once to stare at his own reflection in horror when she began making confident assumptions about “the next time he visited,” but overall, Will hadn’t felt so appreciated in years. And despite the inarguable edge of, well, sleaze, it seemed unimportant when limbs were tangling and there was a press of hot skin everywhere that Kurt would probably do that horrified twitching thing later, or that Will would go watch heterosexual porn when they were done. Will pushed aside the occasional memories that made the situation more awkward than pleasurable, and let himself enjoy the moment.  
  
With that thought guiding him now, Will twitched his hips back weakly, feeling sapped of the energy to do more than groan and lean into the drag and push of Kurt’s cock inside him.  
  
Sure, his productivity had been sporadic lately, but he was secretly sure that the songs he’d written when he got a chance were _inspired_.  
  
“Will,” Kurt murmured breathily as he pushed in again, snapping his hips a little faster in response to Will’s answering gasp. “Will, yes, that’s-”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
It took a second for Will to look up from the rug, mostly pulled into awareness of the sudden silence by the fact that Kurt had stopped moving.  
  
A little hysterically, he wondered who had left the door unlocked, and where exactly one bought mini-bottles of white zinfandel _and_ curly straws.  
  
“Oh, don’t let me stop you, sugar,” April said, waving a reassuring hand as she took a sip from the straw and looked around for a place to sit. “I won’t make a peep.” She mimed zipping her lips and tossing the key over her shoulder.


End file.
